Quad: The New Generation
by mizroonilwheezy
Summary: Follow the new Malfoy, Weasley, and Potter kids through their years. Will there be some romance that parents won't approve of? Rose/Scorpius ; Albus/OC. Read and review, it's worth your time!
1. New Quad Meets

Rose Weasley and the Adventures of First YearNicole Rosengrant

Rose Weasley's Story

With a Mix of Albus Potter, Shelby Davies, and Scorpius Malfoy of Course!

Chapter One: The Journey and Friendships Attained

Rose's POV

The first of September had arrived. It was my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was so excited I could barely contain myself. My cousins had been going there for as long as I could remember but I would be the first of the children in my family to arrive there.

Finally, we met up with my cousins. Lilly Ginevera Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and James Harry Potter, along with my Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry were standing there, waiting for us. When we arrived, James immediately went towards his friends, the Lee Brothers, Josh and Darrin, to catch up about the summer after saying a quick hello. Albus made his way around to stand next to me. He and I were good friends, and we promised to stay with each other throughout the year, regardless of our houses. Lilly and my little brother Hugo were chatting away, discussing what houses Albus and I would be sorted into. My mother, father, uncle, aunt, and all of my uncles on my dad's side of the family were in the Gryffindor, including my late Uncle Fred. I honestly thought about it most of the time this summer. I was scared for the test that James always said was horrid for us to go through as the Sorting Hat chose what house we would get into. They had seemed to think that I would be in Ravenclaw because I had inherited my mother's book smarts. My mother was the one that always helped Uncle Harry and my dad to get throughout their school days. They also believed that my cousin Albus would be in Gryffindor, because he was also starting this year. I knew that he would be because his mum and dad were about the bravest couples that I had ever known, and he had certainly inherited that trait.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized that my dad grabbed my shoulder after saying a few words to my aunt and uncle and mum. He steered me over to look at another boy. He was blonde and slightly taller with me with the signature Malfoy style and glare. Dad pulled me back to reality by pointing and saying, "Okay, Rosie. You see that boy?" I nodded, and he continued, "Okay, that is Scorpius Malfoy. He will be in your year at Hogwarts. You need to beat him at everything humanly possible." My mum smacked him.

"Hermione! Why did you go and do that?" My dad shrieked.

"Ronald! You can't make her prejudice against them already! Maybe Scorpius is a better kid than Draco used to be!" Mum continued with.

"Fine. Rosie you can be friends with him, but don't get too friendly. Granddad Weasley would kill if you married a pureblood." Dad went on to say.

Just then, James came back. He then started saying at the top of his lungs, "MUM! DAD! Guess who I just saw snogging? Teddy and Victorie! Our Teddy and our Victorie! Snogging!!"

"Oh hunny wouldn't that be wonderful if they got together? Then Teddy _would_ be part of the family!" Auntie Ginny exclaimed at the news.

"Oh Gin, you know he is part of the family already. I mean, he does come to dinner at least four times a week you know. And as for him and Victorie getting together, we should have expected it; I mean it was bound to happen soon." Uncle Harry said casually. He brushed his hair back accidentally showing his lightning bolt scar that the trio was famous for.

Rose thought to herself, _that was their era, and now it is time to start my own._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tad bit later, Rose and the Potters were on their way to Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express. After saying quick words to each other, they all split up. James went with his friends, Josh and Darrin, along with their other Gryffindor second years, Rose and Albus trying to find a compartment of their own. Finally, they found one, and walked in, placing their items in the overhead rack. Rose immediately got settled in by taking out her edition of Hogwarts: a History Volume Two. While snuggling into her seat, Albus sat looking out of the window. He was quiet when he was thinking, and no doubt this was one of those times. Suddenly, there was an interruption to this peace.

An eleven year old girl had come bustling into the compartment, with a rather large owl flying after her. She quickly came into the compartment, and slammed the door behind her. She took a moment to catch her breath, and when she turned around, you could tell that she had caught Albus's attention. _There was no reason not to_, Rose thought, _she's practically stunning_.

In a quiet, but yet, upbeat voice, this girl said, "Hi. Do you mind if I sit here? My name is Shelby Davies. Um, do I have something on my nose? You seem to be staring."

And of course they would be. The last name of Davies was practically a household conversation starter. Roger Davies had gone to school with Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, mum and dad, and so had his now wife, Cho Chang. Cho had previously dated Uncle Harry, but that was long ago, even before he had begun to appreciate Aunt Gin. Anyways, the Davies would be the most famous Quidditch couple there was. Cho had been the captain for the Hollyhead Harpies, before Aunt Gin had taken that spot, and Roger was the chaser for the team, and a bloody good one at that. Though Aunt Gin had loved her work, she never made it a habit not to have parties and such for the team. She always said that she had enough family as it was, and didn't need any distractions from them when she was home.

Because of that, Albus and Rose had only ever heard of Shelby, but had never met her. Rose knew right away that they would become good friends. She could just tell. She offered Shelby a seat, and she took it graciously next to Albus. The owl she had trailing behind her made its way into Rose's owl, Perry's cage. Throughout the journey to the school they would be attending, Rose would observe Shelby sneakily stealing glances at her cousin, and her cousin returning them. _Oh boy_, Rose thought to herself, _we already have a love interest blossoming_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Albus's POV**

**Wow. That girl is simply beautiful to look at. When Shelby Davies walked into the room, Albus couldn't help but stare. Yes, oh yes, he had tried, but he had failed miserably. When the beauty walked into the compartment, Albus had stopped thinking about the year ahead to take in the gorgeousness of this girl. She had the face of her mother, very simple, yet elaborately pretty. She had dark blue eyes that sparkled against her hair. **_**Oi**_**, Albus noted, **_**which is some wonderful hair**_**. She had it in a simple hairstyle, down to her shoulder bones and was straight till the very ends, which curled inwards towards her face. It was tucked behind her ears, and had a silver headband going through it, which matched her Muggle clothing perfectly. She was average height, and very skinny, but in an athletic kind of way. Her dark complexion, he noticed, brought out her features very well. **

**Throughout the ride to Hogwarts, Albus couldn't help but to steal glances at this new acquaintance. She blushed lightly each time she noticed, and when she did notice, the raven haired boy with sparkling green eyes turned his mothers' blush color of an extraordinary red. He hadn't known this girl for more than 25 minutes, but they were already joking around, having fun, and feeling comfortable with each other, yet were shy when one another laid eyes upon them. They had gotten on the subject of the houses and which ones they would be in. Albus was quite unsure which house he would be in, though he had dearly hoped that it would be Gryffindor. His older brother, James, had tried to scare him, by saying that he would be in Slytherin. However, his father had pulled him aside, reassuring him that the Sorting Hat took into consideration what house you wanted to be in. Albus still wasn't quite sure about it, but he wanted that statement to be true. **

**He was hoping to be in whatever house his new friend Shelby was in, along with Rose. Rose was practically guaranteed a spot in Ravenclaw, because of Aunt 'Moine's brains. **_**Although**_**, Al thought quickly, **_**she could be in Gryffindor because of her bold courage**_**. Rose was known in the Weasley-Potter clan to be a intelligent young one, however any chance that the kids got to do something 'dangerous' like jump off of the 50 foot deck from a broom over the Potter's pond at their estate, Rose was the first one in line. Albus secretly knew that it was because she felt that her mum and dad weren't as bold as his dad and she wanted to be the brave one of the new generation. The rest of the kids were okay with that. **

**Shelby, however, was sure that she was going to be in Ravenclaw as her mum and dad were. She confessed to her new found friends though, that she would rather be in Gryffindor, house of courage. Shelby claimed that it was more famous and respected in everyone's eyes. She was right, but Rose and Albus didn't want to say that and insult her parents and scare away their new friend. Instead, they jumped when the witch attendant came around to sell the candy to hungry students. Albus and Shelby gave Rose their orders and money and she went out into the hall to get the items of food. She did not return though, for a rather large amount of time. This was wonderful for Albus though, because it gave him some time alone with Shelby. **

**He tried to hold back his excitement of being alone with the most beautiful witch he had ever set eyes upon, but he didn't hide it well apparently. **

**"Albus?" Shelby inquired shyly.**

**"Yeah, Shelb?" He continued the conversation with.**

**"Um, you are quite rudely staring, if you haven't noticed. That's okay, though, I'm used to it. That's why I came into this compartment, you know? I was sitting with this girl, and all of a sudden a rush of boys came into our compartment. It was embarrassing at first, and then it just got ridiculous with their staring. I had to escape, and fast. That's why I had such an entrance. Yup. That's my tale." She said quickly. **

**Albus just had to stare some more at that. She giggled lightly, and then said, "You look as if someone has just knocked you over the head with an ancient Shooting Star broom, Asp."**

**"Asp??" I dared to inquire.**

**"Your initials. **_**A**_**lbus **_**S**_**everus **_**P**_**otter. ASP. Haven't you ever noticed that? I just thought it would be a good nickname is all." Shelby replied weakly. **

**"That's bloody brilliant Shelb!" I exclaimed. A wide and beautiful smile shone upon the girl's face as she gracefully accepted the compliment that I, Albus, now Asp or Al, gave her. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rose's POV

I was glad to escape from all of the lovey-dovey looks to be honest. I was glad for my new friend to find someone she was so smitten for already and for Al as well. When I escaped into the hall, however and much to my dismay I saw a rather strange sight. In front of me sat none other than Scorpius Malfoy, reading. He looked up from his edition of the same book I was reading, Hogwarts: a History Volume Two. He nodded slightly, as if to acknowledge me, but I didn't really mind. There was a line for the trolley, so I waited in it patiently. He had all of his belongings with him, and was sitting on his trunk, reading and stroking his snow white owl as he did.

"Scorpius, right?" I inquired.

"Yes, yes that is my name. And you are?" He drawled out the last word, as if waiting for myself to interrupt him.

"Weasley. Rose Weasley is the name." Scorpius nodded his head again, and waited for me to continue. "I was just wondering why in the world are you in the corridor rather than a compartment."

"Ahh. Rosie, if I may call you that, if you have noticed, all of the compartments are rather full. I don't like to sit without permission in the compartments that are not as full as the others, but I would rather sit out here and read than sit in a noisy compartment where all are welcome and you get a headache. I'm not very fond of those." Malfoy replied politely.

"Well, I'll make you a deal, Scorp, if I may call you that. If you help me carry back my cousin Al's very large stack of food, you are welcome to sit with us. It is only Albus, another first year named Shelby Davies, and I. It is rather quiet, Albus and Shelby just staring at one another, and myself reading. There are some conversations, but I've been able to block them out to get to Chapter 13 already. So, feel up to carrying some food back, Malfoy?" I said, a twinkle lingering in my eyes.

"I would be obliged Rosie. And yes, yes you may call me Scorp. I always thought when I was younger that my first friends would call me that. I proved myself right, didn't I?" Scorp spoke as he picked up his belongings in one hand, and Al's cauldron cakes in another.

I stood there shocked. Had Scorpius Malfoy just admit that he had no friends? Is that why he was sitting out in the hallways? It made sense to me. His father and grandfather were proven Death Eaters and followers in the Second War: most people were intimidated and none the less scared from children like this, children who grew up hearing about the once great dark side, and not how the light shone through to demolish it. They heard stories with a sad and depressing ending, and not the happily ever after we had. Then again, there was no way to see if Scorp grew up like this, but to spend time with the kid.

So, we proceeded back into the compartment where Shelby and Albus were located. When we walked into the small room, immediately Albus chose to send death glares at the newcomer, but Shelby seemed to have no idea that someone new was in there, for about 20 minutes because she was too wrapped up trying to continue her conversation with Albus.

"Hey Asp, you still there bud?" Shelb joked around.

"Huh? Whaa? Oi! Shelb, yeah I'm still here, but kind of confused." Albus started out kind of dazed, but spat the last part at the bench where Scorpius and I were seated.

"Alllllbusss…" I started warningly. But Scorp cut in and said, "If you were confused on the matter of which I was here, it is because your cousin I believe she is, invited me here. I made a deal with her that if I carried in your cauldron cakes and other food items; I was allowed to sit with you. So, I came." He finished with, ears and face growing a deep shade of red as everyone in the place stared at him.

"Oh. Well welcome to the compartment man! I'm Albus Severus Potter, Al or Asp for short. This is Shelby Antonia Davies, Shelb for short. And last but not least our very own Rose Riley Weasley. Rosie doesn't have any really cool nicknames, but it seems like everyone likes to call her Rosie. Oh, wait… Rosie is a nickname!" Albus stood to shake Scorp's hand. Scorp stood to accept it, and from that moment on, there was no longer a significant trio at Hogwarts, but a significant quad in the school.

Three hours later, the quad had finally been placed in their houses. Much to everyone's dismay and surprise, for the first time a Malfoy was placed into Gryffindor, along with a Weasley, a Potter, and the new Davies girl. The quad was inseparable from then on.

I found out that year and the ones continued that Scorp wasn't like Dad or Mum, or even Aunt Gin or Uncle Harry for that matter, described Draco. He was quite the opposite. For the first week or so he was polite and stuck up, but after that a new personality shone through his exterior. He was quite funny, really intelligent, and a peace-keeper. He was still courteous, yes, but not in the I'm only a gentleman way. With this new Scorp came a new Shelby. We soon found that she loved accents, and used them around us quite often. She loved the word love, and used that in her Brit accent, and said lassie and lad a lot in her Scottish accent. It was quite funny actually. Once Shelb came out of her shell, so did Albus. I had always known him but the other two were just finding out his natural talent inherited from his grandfather to sneak out of situations. I didn't change though. I was always up front on who I was, and I think my friends appreciated that. We stuck together as if the girls were the bread, and the boys were peanut butter and jelly. We made a perfect match too.

3


	2. Events and Secrets and

**Chapter Two: Secrets Unraveled**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scorpius's POV

Fifth year. Wow, I have come a long way! I remember my first day at Hogwarts, scared and feeling alone. And then Rose came into my life. She was my best friend from then on. From that day, I had learned what it was to have a friend. Before that day, I had no idea what they were like, because the children were intimidated by me. It was a new responsibility, and it was weird for me to learn these skills so late into my life, but it worked. I was proud at myself, because I had not only gotten one friend that day, but I had Rosie, Al, and Shelby.

This year had been the same. We stuck together, using my wits and clever comebacks to keep people at a distance if we didn't like them, Shelby's amazing jelly-leg curse for if they did come to close, Albus's friendliness and ability to escape things easily to get us out of trouble, and Rosie's innate book smarts inherited from her mother to get us through exams. We all had our own personalities, but most knew us as the next generation reformed or the quad. Never in our parent's lives had a Malfoy, Granger, Potter, Weasley, Davies, or a Chang for that matter had been good to all of each other.

Luckily, I wasn't the one to bicker with the others. The teachers, well, the ones like Hagrid that had been around for long compared me to a man named Remus Lupin, who apparently was the peace-keeper of a group that called themselves The Marauders. That group made history of Hogwarts, and now we apparently were also. They said that Albus was like his grandfather James, who made all the trouble and was love struck; Shelby was compared to a distant relative of mine, Sirius Black, who was quite the player; and Rosie and I were the Remus's of the group, I was the peace-keeping part, and dear old Rosie was the smarts.

I personally thought that they were all wrong. Albus was quite clearly the player as was Sirius; Shelby was obviously the love struck one (head over heels for Albus, but he did not aware, and neither was Rosie), but they were dead on about Rosie and I. We were like one person at times. We had become so close over the past few years, (much to our families' dismay I may add) that we were able to finish each other's sentences. It was quite annoying to others, because when you were around us it seemed as if we had our own foreign language no one else could understand. Rosie was my best mate, and I was her shoulder to cry on. We had something special no one seemed to understand.

We had something great going on in our quad, and as the best we could ask for we were as popular as ever. You could always count on us being together, and if not all four, we would be in pairs. You could seldom find Albus without the presence of I, and Shelby without Rosie. They had their secrets, and boy, did we have our own. Albus had confided in me that he was struck by our amazing Shelb since the day we had gotten together. On the other hand, Shelby had told me in about Second Year midway that she deeply fancied Albus. It was strange to me at first, because I was like: "Who in their right minds have someone picked out in Second Year?" but then, it happened. One of the biggest secrets I had that I kept from the other parts of my school self still did not get this. None of them had. It was that I had the slightest, bittiest, tiniest, okay, so maybe it was a huge, but hidden, crush on Rosie.

But then again, who hadn't? Her rust colored curls glided beneath her shoulders gracefully swinging as she took each step. She was courageous, smart, funny, and the best friend you could ask for. She was extremely popular, but what struck me the most was the fact that she had the most gorgeous set of eyes I had ever seen. She would look at me, and each time you could probably read her emotions by what was in them. Each was well shown through that feature, and each was as beautiful on her as ever. Add to the fact that I spent most of my time with her, and that she was my first and foremost best friend, it was to me a match made in heaven.

She, however, must have thought differently, because she was currently dating Darrin Lee. Sure, he was an okay bloke, but he had Rosie, and that made me slightly envy him. He had the girl that was literally in my dreams, and though they did not show it, I was one of the people that they would let it show to. I hated it. She would lightly kiss him on his lips or hold his hand, simple little things really, but I would kill him to be able to do them with her. She was absolutely wonderful, but absolutely his also.

It pained me to sit next to them in the Great Hall each night to sit down for dinner, or even try and study for exams with her non-stop girlish giggles as he whispered things to her. I felt like it on more than one occasion to use some of her Uncle George's joke shop products of breath mints that make your teeth decay just as you go to kiss a girl, but I thought she would notice if I did that.

I must have been pacing way too much in the Joint Common (common room added so all the houses could study together, for interhouse relations to be promoted) because just then Shelb came in looking at me like I was wild.

"What in the sane name of hell are you doing, love?" She stared questioningly.

"Uh… just... erm… thinking of someone is all, got me a bit flustered, but the exams are just as stressful…. I have more than a teaspoon in my emotions at the moment." I laughed in my mind thinking of Rosie's mom using that line on Rosie's dad last summer when I visited…. I got thrown out shortly after Hugo told Mr. Weasley I was a Malfoy.

"Oh, come off it. You know you like our deal 'ille Rose, so just come out and say it. If not to her, then admit it to me Scorp. You know you want to!" She said teasingly.

In my sassiest voice I could rummage, because let me tell you I am NOT the type to go all girlie and use sassy/snooty tones, I said: "And my dearest Shelb, once you declare your love to our dearest Asp, I will tell Rosie. It's not like you tell him now do you? Didn't think so."

She stared back stunned. Then she spoke words I wouldn't forget: "You like me?!"

_Awe man… Rosie was standing behind me and had heard everything I was saying to Shelby. What the bloody hell are these girls on about??! _I thought to myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Albus's POV**

**Whoa. What do you do when your best friend just confesses that he likes your younger cousin while standing next to said cousin's boyfriend? What I did, was restrain the boyfriend from killing the best friend while I watched joyously as Scorp finally said that he had feelings for Rosie.**

**"You like me?!" Rosie exclaimed.**

**"Shelby!!! You could have warned me! I mean, with her right behind me it's kind of hard for me not to tell her!" Scorp yelled at my friend. **

**"Look Malfoy, because Albus is here I can't beat the living crap out of you for saying that you love my girlfriend at this moment. Though, when I get out of his restraints you are absolutely dead." Darrin, Rosie's boyfriend, snapped.**

**Scorpius finally turned around, his grey eyes scanning the scene of Rosie looking breathlessly at him, Darrin sending him death glares, and I, holding Darrin back and looking wonderfully at him. **

**"Dude! You finally did it! Great job man, but horrible timing! Oh geez, could you uh, I dunno, maybe just go away now so I can let this guy go? My WindSpeeds 2013 is in the broom cupboard next to the dormitory… use your imagination and go wild!" I told him.**

**Once Scorp sped out of the room long enough for him to have an amazing head start, I let Darrin go. **

**"Mate, you got to let this go. We all have seen this coming, just let it go. Cool off, and then we'll all be fine." I stated to Darrin as the girls whispered excitedly, probably about what just happened. **

**"Oi! Rosie! Get over here RIGHT NOW!" yelled Darrin across the room.**

**"Yeah, babe?" She asked honestly trying to be innocent looking. Well, she really fooled him. Wow. I really don't know why her nickname is Remus (Scorp is Lupin or Moony) when she can fool people as easily as I heard good old Gramps James once been able to. **

**"What are you going to do about Scorpius? I mean really, I don't want you hanging around with him if he's all like, well you know, in love with you and stuff." Darrin finished lamely.**

**"Oh, well I'm sorry to inform you but I will NOT go off on my friends just because they feel a certain way about me. Hey, at least he doesn't hate me!" Rose easily fired up.**

**"Well hun, I don't really think that you and I could do so well with me having a competition. I've seen the way you two babble on with each other. I mean really, I have no idea what the hell you talking about. You look at him with so much respect in your gaze it is ridiculous. And please don't give me that 'what are you on about?' look. I know for a fact that you enjoy being in his presence more than mine, and you cannot deny that. So, I guess what I'm saying Rosie, what do you want to do about us?" He questioned.**

**Her stare remained locked on his as she decided carefully what to tell him.**

**"I really don't know what to say. If you tell me that you can't go on with me being with him, I guess you can't really go on. I refuse to give up my best pal for a stubborn school boyfriend. He may love me, or whatever. Shelby may have charmed him, with or without magic, I may add. But, to that point I am absolutely determined to keep him on the quad. You however are replaceable. I guess this is goodbye to our relationship, Darrin. Give your brother 20 sickles for me, here they are. He bet that we would last just over a year, and here it is, one week after our anniversary that we are breaking up. Let us please stay friends because I don't want to lose you as such. I will miss you, Darrin." And with that last word, Rosie sped off in search of Scorpius.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shelby's POV

"Way to go, love! You and I make a great team, getting those two lovebirds together! Woot woot for us!" I exclaimed.

I was siriusly… hehe using my nickname as an excuse to say that word… happy for my two best friends finally getting together tonight. Asp didn't really seem all that excited though. I had no idea why though, because for the last month and a half we tried to get the right timing, placement, and plan into order together.

"Why do you always use the word love? Just wondering. Never…never mind then…. I'll be going." He looked at me before taking off which immediately started confusing me.

Albus had been acting like this all week. Come to think of it, it really started happening when we first tried out our plan. Wait a second! That's when I had first used that one line in the script about me liking… oooohhhhh….

Wow. In having Scorp admit to Rosie that he liked her, I had accidentally let it slip that I was practically in love with Albus. Whoops! That really wasn't good. However, this simple act let me off the hook for a while of telling him. And, as another plus, getting Rosie together with another person but that jerk head Darrin (no offense to him, I barely ever like anyone out of the quad… tee hee unless they are Hogwarts Hotties, my special club sort of like the Slug Club but wayyyy different) she owed me to get me off of the hook with Albus.

Ah. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings if there was this much drama just today. Oh geez, the quad will have an off day tomorrow, almost as bad I presume as the time I told Scorpius that he reminded me of a troll for laughs but he took it siriusly (hahahaha siriusly). Well, off to bed.

I really NEED not WANT but NEED some reviews…. Pleeeease! It's almost my birthday! :D

You know you want to! Make me happy! They don't even need to be nice! PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE?

2


	3. Thinking

Scorpius POV

I knew she would find me here. Its our own special place. Shelb and Al have their bakery (boy do they eat!) in this room, but we have our own version of an escape. There are posts on either side of a pitch and that's part of the requirement for our room. At times of complete failure in either our studies, our beloved sport, our relationships, or our social status failures, we come here to blow off steam. It sucked today though, because I didn't have my Moony broom with me, because of the optional practice on Friday, and I only had Asp's WindSpeeds 2013. I didn't even know if I could call it MY broom anymore, because of last year's Christmas Ball.

**FLASHBACK**

"Rosie?" I called into the darkness of the prefects' lounge.

" I'm so sorry! I should have never intruded! She was YOUR choice, not mine! I'm so sorry!" She half sobbed. I didn't have to ask to know what she meant. After Selena broke out of the bathroom crying and fled, I knew we were not going to be in a relationship anymore. Rosie and Selena had never gotten along well, and tonight they had apparently gotten into it pretty well.

"Rosie, it is so not your fault! Selena and I have been rocky for weeks! I was going to end it tonight regardless. Please, just come with me. You leave tonight, and I still need to give you your present. Let's go!" And with that, I yanked her right out of her seat clutching her arm, and guiding her to the room.

It was at that moment, that I really wanted to tell my best friend why Selena and I were going to finish tonight with or without her interference, but it didn't seem like the correct moment. What I would have told her though, was that I was going to end it tonight because when she walks into the room my day brightens. When she walks out, a switch turns off, and the room becomes dull. I always wanted to be the last one to say goodnight in the Common Room before she left me for the day and the first to say good morning at the breakfast table. Selena really didn't match my preferences when Rose was around, no one could.

I finally grasped that tonight when Rose came into the Great Hall ready for the ball. She was stunning and took my breath away in that off white dress shimmering with emerald sparkles and a red bow. Of course, this was the tackiest dress at the Yule, but it was the best match for Rose's personality. I had gotten my best friend a necklace for Christmas, a silver heart with an engraving of "You are the Remus to my Lupin. Love, Scorp". and was planning on giving it to her when Selena left for home that night, but instead, I realized that I liked Rosie more than Selena and ultimately decided to break up with Sel.

So, instead of telling her all of my feelings, I ran into the Room of Requirement with her. We plopped down on the field, and sat next to our game brooms. Rosie started to stare at me impatiently, so I gave her the little box that matched her dress. She laughed her tears off, and opened the box. Immediately the tears that were once laughed off of her face were reborn in her eyes as she looked at the necklace.

"Read the inscription on the back. I know its corny… but its us. I really hope you like--" I didn't even get to finish. Rosie sprung from her seat and threw her arms around my neck, giving me a overwhelming hug.

"Like it?! I LOVE it Scorp! Thank you! Thank you! A million times thank you!" She exclaimed. "There's one little thing though." She told me with disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh. What is it? Did the jeweler spell something wrong? Oi, I'm an idiot for going to Hogsmeade instead of Diagon Alley." I told her.

"No, Scorp this is awesome. Everything is spelled right…but I didn't get you anything near as good." Then, like electric soaring through her I could see an idea beginning to formulate. That look in her eye told me. Rose sprung from her seat, and started digging through her clutch. Finally, she pulled out her wand. Gracefully, she swept it over my broom and muttered underneath her breath words I cant even describe. It sounded like Latin mumbo-jumbo to me, but that's how my Rosie does it.

When she pulled back, my broom said: "Thanks so much Lupin, I'll love this necklace forever. Yours Truly, Remus." and she said: "Now, you have a Moony broom."

**END FLASBACK**

BOOM!

That's all I heard, and I thought Rosie had come in to find me. Unluckily, it wasn't her.

"Hey Malfoy," the boy spat. "I hear you "love" my little cousin dear Rosie. You know I don't like you, you better stay away from her."

James stood at the door, a murderous look on his face.

**You know, reviews are loved. I'm soo soo sorry that I didn't get this updated sooner. I had a lot of crap going on, you know? If you ask enough in reviews I'll try and be quicker, thanks! ~Mizroonilwheezy(:**


	4. Talking

Rosie's POV

I rushed in, and apparently just on time. James was being the bully he normally was, and was holding out his wand, a wide grin on his face as Malfoy swung in the air his ankle high above his head.

"I swear… no… I solemnly swear James Sirius Potter that if you do not stop this right this instant I will tell the twins and Fred about how you wrote that Vane girl a sappy love letter. What was her name again? Lacy? Macy?… Marcie?…---" I pretended to play dumb as my dear cousin's eyes grew larger and larger.

"Don't you dare tell them about Cassie Vane, I would kill you youngin'." He tried to be older, wiser, and bigger, but you could tell James was truly scared of me when he wobbled those words out of his mouth.

"Then would you kindly let my dear friend Scorp down and let yourself out? This is not your place, your business, nor any of your concern." Snapping in James's face, I started to walk over to the pitch where Scorpius was suspended in the air. James's ears turned a deep red, the trait he inherited from his mother, and he let Scorpius down.

"Should I still trust you enough to be around boys by yourself Rosie? Or is this one different for you?" James started to meanly tease, with a glint in his eye as he started to sit down and sneer at Scorpius.

"Well.. He is different I guess in the sense that you've known him since I came here you prying idiot. Now leave before I send a howler addressed to the entire Quidditch team about your love letter." I ended up screaming in his face.

And with that, the oldest Potter boy stood up strode out of sight, and out of mind. When he was finally out of our sanctuary, I went to go talk to my best friend, my favorite player on the field, my listening ear, my biggest problem at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shelby's POV

"Remember back in third year, when we were all sitting around playing truth or dare over Christmas break?" I wondered out loud to Albus.

"**Yeah I guess, wasn't that when you had to give a house elf a kiss as a dare?" He started cracking up at this recollection, tears rolling down his face but a scowl firmly planted on mine. **

**I had decided to go to bed earlier, but ended up coming back down in my robe and pajamas to get some hot chocolate when I found Al by the fire. He had two cups out already, just like he always seemed to when I didn't feel right enough to sleep. It was like he just knew me, and every time it happened I got chills crawling up my spine and butterflies flapping around in my stomach. It was only him that could do this to me, and that's what I liked best about him. We lounged around in our favorite seats, which seemed to memorize our body line they were that comfortable, and just talked as the fire burned in bright swirls.**

"**Anyway," I began, "that night Rosie and I went back up to bed. We were really giggly from Scorpius doing his dare of mooning the other side of the common room, and we couldn't get to sleep. We sat on the edges of our beds, just being girls and talking to one another. I finally asked her what she would do if Scorpius wound up fancying her, and she said she would be thrilled but wouldn't know what to do. I never knew what she meant by that." I explained the night that left me as stumped as a Transfiguration test while I sipped my hot coco. **

"**I think I know what she meant. Rosie is hard to understand sometimes, but I guess it would be weird having a friend like you.." Asp didn't think about his words very clearly, I could tell, because his ears and nose and cheeks seemed to be on fire, which didn't happen often. He was clearly embarrassed, and so was I.**

**I finished my coco quickly, threw my long black hair in a sloppy ponytail and said goodnight to Asp. Hopefully tomorrow would wind up being less embarrassing for the both of us.**


End file.
